Gruñona, la Cabra Mugrienta
by Cris Snape
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Aberforth y el hombre sólo quiere un poco de tranquilidad, pero Albus llega a Cabeza de Puerco con un regalo muy especial. Escrita para el aniversario de Potterfics.


**GRUÑONA, LA CABRA MUGRIENTA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling._

Aberforth Dumbledore limpió el último vaso y lo dejó en la estantería correspondiente. Cuando se dio media vuelta y miró al último cliente, frunció el ceño y se acercó a él con decisión, dando un golpe frente a sus narices para llamarle la atención.

—¡Ey, tú! ¡Hora de cerrar!

El hombre, que tenía el pelo larguísimo y estaba borracho como una cuba, lo miró con ojos somnolientos y murmuró algunas palabras mientras se ponía en pie y abandonaba _Cabeza de Puerco_. Sólo entonces Aberforth pudo respirar tranquilo. Había sido un día muy largo y daba gracias a Merlín porque hubiera terminado de una vez.

Con un movimiento de varita casi perezoso, el brujo hizo que todas las sillas quedaran perfectamente colocadas sobre las mesas y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, la llegada de un visitante indeseado no le permitió hacerlo.

—Buenas noches, Ab.

Albus había hablado con suavidad, con ese tono conciliador que solía utilizar desde que ella se había ido. Aberforth entornó los ojos y comprendió que, aunque le fastidiara enormemente, tendría que hablar con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es tardísimo.

—He venido a felicitarte.

—Pues llegas tarde. Mi cumpleaños fue ayer.

—Me temo que aún faltan cinco minutos para las doce.

Aberforth soltó un gruñido y consultó la hora. Como siempre, Albus tenía razón. Aunque el tabernero había pensado que su hermano al fin se había dado por vencido, obviamente estaba equivocado. No importaban los desprecios que Aberforth le hacía año tras año, Albus nunca fallaba. Bajo su humilde punto de vista, sólo lo hacía para fastidiar.

—¿Podrías servirme una copa, Ab? —Preguntó Albus al tiempo que tomaba asiento, ajeno al evidente disgusto de su hermano pequeño. Aberforth quiso decirle que, por si no se había dado cuenta, estaba cerrado, pero supuso acertadamente que Albus no le haría ningún caso. Así pues, cogió una botella de whisky de fuego y llenó dos copas: una para Albus y otra para él.

—¿Qué tal has pasado el día? —Albus se había bebido la mitad de su whisky de un solo trago.

—He estado trabajando, como siempre.

—El año que viene podrías cerrar la taberna. Estaría bien ir celebrar tu cumpleaños por todo lo alto.

—No, Albus —Aberforth, cansado después de una larga jornada de trabajo, no tenía ninguna gana de escuchar el mismo discurso de todos los años—. Lo que estaría bien es que dejes de jugar a que somos los hermanos perfectos.

Le alegró ver que Albus apretaba los dientes. Por más años que pasaran, Aberforth jamás podría perdonarle lo que pasó el aciago verano en que perdieron a Ariana. En ocasiones, Albus pretendía fingir que nada de aquello había pasado, pero su hermano no estaba dispuesto a olvidar, ahora menos que nunca.

—Puedes ser todo lo desagradable que quieras, pero nunca dejaré de felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. ¿Lo entiendes?

Albus había sonado totalmente decidido. Aberforth sabía que cumpliría con su palabra pasara lo que pasara y lo maldijo internamente. Al menos no le había dicho aquello de que sólo se tenían el uno al otro y de que debían permanecer unidos. Esas palabras no habían resultado en el pasado y no funcionarían en el futuro porque, en lo que respectaba a Aberforth, había perdido a toda su familia el día que Ariana murió. Albus ya no era nadie para él.

Los dos hermanos permanecieron en absoluto silencio mientras se terminaban sus correspondientes whiskies. Aberforth se sintió muy aliviado cuando Albus se puso en pie y se dispuso a marcharse. Al fin tendría un poco de tranquilidad. No obstante, antes de salir por la puerta el mayor de los hermanos se detuvo en seco y buscó algo en su túnica.

—Te he traído un regalo —Soltó de sopetón. Y siguió hablando antes de que Aberforth pudiera protestar—. Échale un vistazo antes de tirármelo a la cara. ¿Quieres?

Aberforth frunció el ceño y cogió el paquete que Albus le tendía. Ciertamente su primera intención había sido la de rechazar el regalo, pero las palabras de su hermano no admitían réplica. Además, a una parte de sí mismo le hacía ilusión que alguien le obsequiara algo por su cumpleaños.

Rasgó el papel multicolor con las manos y su rostro permaneció imperturbable mientras le echaba un vistazo a las tapas del libro. Y le costó un gran esfuerzo no demostrar lo emocionado que estaba porque, demonios, Albus había acertado de pleno.

—"_Gruñona, la Cabra Mugrienta"._

—Recuerdo que madre solía leerte ese cuento cuando eras niño. Te encantaba. Haz el favor de quedártelo. Me ha costado mucho encontrarlo.

Aberforth suspiró. En ocasiones Albus podía resultar muy desconcertante. Por norma general se mantenía alejado de él, pero cuando aparecía por _Cabeza de Puerco_ acostumbraba a sorprenderle. Y lo de esa noche se llevaba la palma. Su cabeza le decía que no se quedara con el libro, que Albus necesitaba más hacer aquel regalo que él recibirlo, pero el corazón le dijo que se lo quedara aunque solo fuera por respeto al recuerdo de su madre. Aberforth hizo caso del segundo.

—Está bien. Gracias, Albus.

—Ha sido un placer —El brujo inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y añadió algo más—. También me gustaría que supieras que he decidido enfrentar a Gellert.

Aberforth sintió un horrible escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. A pesar de lo ocurrido en el pasado, Albus aún seguía llamado Gellert a aquel maldito psicópata. Grindelwald estaba causando estragos en el continente europeo y la mayor parte del mundo mágico esperaba con ansias a que Albus Dumbledore se decidiera a pelear contra él. Aberforth, que conocía de primera mano el pasado que había unido sus destinos, siempre había creído que su hermano no tendría valor para hacerlo, pero también se había equivocado en ese punto.

—Tendrías que haberlo hecho mucho antes —Gruñó, sin querer demostrarle que comprendía por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Voy a hacerlo ahora —Albus suspiró. Sólo quería que lo supieras por si no nos volvemos a ver.

Aberforth asintió. Su hermano permaneció inmóvil un instante, como esperando a que le dijera algo, pero el tabernero no abrió la boca. En el fondo le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo, pero era demasiado terco y orgulloso como para reconocerlo aunque fuera frente al propio Albus.

—Hasta luego, Ab.

Aberforth masculló entre dientes una despedida y cerró la puerta en cuanto su hermano puso un pie fuera de _Cabeza de Puerco_. Le aliviaba haberse librado de él y al mismo tiempo se sentía extraño. Albus pronto partiría para pelear contra uno de los pocos brujos que existían en el mundo que eran capaces de plantarle cara. Grindelwald era muy poderoso y era posible que matara a Albus. Y, por mucho que el pasado doliera, Aberforth no quería que eso ocurriera. Prefería tener a su molesto hermano mayor para felicitarle el próximo cumpleaños.

**FIN**


End file.
